


Fucking guys doesn't make you a pussy, asshole

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey returns to the Alibi after coming out. Tommy and Kermit interrogate him on Ian and Lip watches, amused. Tommy tries to say some dumb shit so Mickey reminds him he's still a fucking Milkovich. Lip walks Mickey home to bandage his hand up.





	Fucking guys doesn't make you a pussy, asshole

Mickey walked into the Alibi a few days after coming out, alone. Word of the infamous pub brawl had travelled wide and Mickey knew he had to suck it up and finally return. 

He sauntered in with an impressive array of bruises still on his face. He sat down next to Tommy and Kermit, then noticed fucking Lip sat in the corner. He rolled his eyes, brilliant. The worst damn Gallagher.

Tommy said 'hey Mickey.' He grunted in response and signalled for Kev to pour him a shot. Kermit said 'so you and Ian, huh?' Mickey's head shot up and Kev looked anxious as fuck. Mickey snapped 'you got a fucking problem with that? Already beat the shit out of one fag basher, want me to throw you in the can next?' His threatening words caused Lip to smile slightly. He was glad his brother had the angriest neighbourhood thug on his side.

Kermit immediately retracted 'fuck no. We don't care, dumbass.' Mickey relaxed then questioned 'what's with the fucking small talk then?' Tommy piped 'what, none of us knew you were a fag and you expect us to have no fucking questions?' Lip snorted and chimed in 'think that was the point, Tommy.' Mickey just scowled.

Kermit inquired 'how long have you and Ian been going on for?' Mickey rolled his eyes yet again, but didn't give a shit and decided to amuse them. After that Terry public fag bash, he didn't mind being more open. Mickey said 'since he was 15.' Tommy's eyes widened 'fuck, I've never a banged a chick for that long.' Mickey raised his eyebrows 'good for fucking you. Anymore jackass questions?' It was supposed to be rhetorical, but Mickey should have know by the lack of brain cells in his vicinity that of course they would try again.

Kermit asked innocently 'why do you have a whore wife, then?' Lip's interest peaked as he wanted to know why Mickey broke his little brother's heart all those years ago. Mickey saw that Kev was distracted to he leaned over and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Fucking Russian vodka by change too, how hilariously ironic, he deadpanned in his own head.

He took a hefty few glugs not wincing at all. He pushed the bottle back then turned to Tommy and Kermit. He barked 'Terry caught us banging. Said he would blow my boyfriend's fucking brain out. So I married a fucking whore instead. You happy now?' Lip was impressed Mickey so organically called Ian his boyfriend, even though all the Gallaghers knew that was exactly what they were. 

No one doubted for a second Terry would threaten to try Ian and Lip felt stupid that he didn't realise Mickey was trying to protect him earlier on.

Tommy and Kermit nodded, with looks of respect on their faces. Mickey carried on his beer in silence, not knowing why the fuck he shared his damn life story with the two idiots.

Kermit tried his luck with one more inquiry 'you love him?' Even though they both said they were comfortable around his sexuality, Mickey automatically glanced around, nervously. Lip realised he habitually was searching for Terry.

Mickey scoffed and mumbled 'came out to the douchebag because he fucking told me to. What the fuck do you think?' Tommy smirked 'so you're like his bit-' he never finished that sentence as Mickey slammed his glass down and punched him in the face, hard. The crunch of his nose and Mickey's fist was oddly satisfying.

Tommy howled but Lip just smirked. Mickey growled 'fucking guys doesn't make you a pussy, asshole.' Kermit knew better than to open his mouth.

Kev walked back over and immediately spotted a vodka bottle half empty on the counter and one of his customers' broken nose. He rolled his eyes at a fuming Mickey but made no attempt to scold him or call the police.

Kev figured after he let Terry batter the boys so harshly before the cops were called, he could let Mickey take a swing at Tommy who he guessed tried to say an ignorant comment.

Lip noticed Mickey's bloody fist and wasn't sure why he felt complied to help. He guessed after all that homophobic broken ribs crap, Mickey was family after all.

He stood up and chucked a few notes at Kev for Mickey's drinks. He said 'come on then, loverboy. Got to clean that up before Ian sees.' Mickey nodded and got up, flipping off to the two regulars.

He followed out Lip who lit a cigarette up for him. He spat 'why the fuck you giving a shit, just a fucking broken knuckle.' Lip scoffed at how hard it was to try and be kind to fucking Mickey Milkovich. 

He said knowingly 'you're Ian's family, fuckface.' Lip paused then added 'and if you break my brother's heart again, I will fucking kill you.' He assumed Mickey would laugh in his face as it was very clear who would win in a fight. Contrastingly, the brunette boy assured 'I fucking won't.'


End file.
